


I must be dreaming

by SlingShotMalone



Category: Clone High
Genre: F/F, I'll add them later - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlingShotMalone/pseuds/SlingShotMalone
Summary: Van gogh sees ghosts.
Relationships: JFK/Joan of Arc (Clone High), JFK/Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	I must be dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while but i had no idea how to write it so-

Vincent's mind was complicated. 

It was loud at times and silent at others, It was clouded with horrifying thoughts at times and clear with emptiness at others. It was unpredictable really. 

It played tricks on him constantly, making him see or hear things that weren't there. But by the time he was a teenager he was used to it. thats why when he was walking down the high schools hallway and saw the slightly distorted figure of an adult man he wasn't as shocked as he should have been. 

it would be shocking if he didnt see weird figures in the corner of his eyes constantly. But this man wasn't the things he saw out of the corner of his eyes. 

When he turned to face the man he could see the details of not only his face but also his black suit. The side of his face was covered in blood and there was a dark red hole on the side of his head. Vincent could see tiny white shards of skull sticking out of the hole. His black suit and white shirt was also covered in blood. 

vincent could barely hold back gags at the gorey sight. The mans face was slightly turned away from him but that only let him see the wound easier. Vincent froze in place when he saw the man. As he memorized every detail of the wound he noticed no one else seemed to recognize the man. It seemed like no one even saw he was there.

vincent quickly walked to the side of the hall, sticking to the lockers as he looked to the man. He was looking off into the distance, seemingly at nothing. For a moment he thought his mind was playing a trick on him but when he blinked and the man didn't disappear he knew he had to be real. 

He had no clue what to do but the wound on the mans head was making him sick just by looking at it and no one else even saw him so he just continued walking down the hall, pretending the man wasn't there. When he looked back over his shoulder and saw the mans face he almost jumped.

the mans face had a striking similarity to Jacks. He didn't know the taller boy that well on account of them being in different social circles but he knew the boys face. And there, splattered in blood and just slightly older, was his face. But he just turned back around and kept walking, the image of the still bleeding wound and the mans face still fresh on his mind.


End file.
